unexpected turns
by Dobby-rocks
Summary: DMGW sort of ? draco and ginny misteriously hook up sorry if i spell something wrong my computer does not have spell check! story not abandonned fear not new chapters coming soon to a computer near you!I am NOT updating until somebody reviews!
1. What do you want?

Disclaimer: Sad but true, I own none of these wonderful characters Wails Loudly But am I right in thinking their waaaayyyyy cool?! Closes eyes and Sticks tong out well now to begin chapter 1.!  
  
It was September 1st; Harry hadn't seen the Dursley's for a month because He had been at the burrow (not at Grimald place because it hurt too much to be There without Sirius) he was sitting on the train, with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, playing exploding snap with Ron and barricading the door with Droobles best blowing gum (for those unobssesed HP fans Droobles gum makes Bubbles that go up and refuse to pop for days!!) When none other than Draco Malfoy strolled in, unusually alone,

" Weasely I need to talk to you" he said Coolly.

"What" Ron spat acidly?

" Not you, Ginny, you know the world doesn't Revolve around you" Malfoy said in the same annoyingly cool tone.

"Well you Can't, I won't let you!"

"Ron its okay I'll handle it" Ginny said quietly.

" Oh And in Private!"Malfoy said.

"FINE!!!!" Ron bellowed finally losing his Temper. Ginny followed Malfoy into the corridor

"yes" said Ginny expectantly.

"Ginny .......................... Ohh I'm sorry I've rather lost my nerve".

"It's okay I understand "Ginny said politely. Malfoy walked her back to her Compartment and without anyone noticing he slipped something into her drink. As Soon as Malfoy was out of earshot Ron demanded to know what he wanted.

"He wouldn't say he lost his nerve" Ginny said unblushingly and honestly. Meanwhile Malfoy went back to his compartment where he was questioned about it took him So long to use the lavatory and why he refused to let Crabbe and Goyle to Accompany him but all he said was " It's my business nose out OR ELSE!!  
  
Sorry it's so short. Flames are allowed for this horrible story I wrote during Math the other day.


	2. Almost Got It !

Chapter 2 Almost got it.  
  
Disclaimer: sad but true I STILL don't own these characters. Oh-well maybe I will someday.  
  
Somehow Ginny had gotten separated from everyone else and so had Draco (big surprise!!) anyhow they ended up in the same carriage conveniently alone. Ginny, still acting like Luna, was jolted back to reality by Malfoy popping in saying "Hi'... "Oh, Hi" ................................ "Uuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm......... about earlier.. I was going to ask...."Malfoy said shyly "Yes" Ginny said in an encouraging tone. Suddenly, as the carriage stopped Ron burst in looking hassled "Ginny there you are I've checked every carriage looking for you! Oh what bad luck sorry." Fred and Ally want to see you. " " Fred.... is here... yes-  
and who the hell is Ally?" " Fred's wife a muggle-born Ravenclaw."  
"And what on earth is Fred doing here?" '  
Oh that's right you don't know yet well no one would take the job so  
Dumbledore begged Fred and George to take the job since their twins there  
going to switch places every week so they can still run the joke shop  
together." (10 minutes later)  
"Hi Fred er I mean Professor Weasley." "Hi ummm Mrs.Weasley?"  
"Call me ally or if you really want Allison." "  
well we really must get to the feast." By the time they got down to the  
Great hall Dumbledore was introducing 'professor Weasley'.  
" Why here comes the downfall of umbrige himself!" loud cheers erupt and  
half the crowd gets up to shake his hand  
  
Authors note: This is not a self insert Ally is a Friend of mine who is  
totally in love Fred oh and there are 10 new Gryffindor, 8 Ravenclaws 12  
Huffelpuffs and 2 Slytheryns. I would have put in a song but my  
creativity only goes so far! Like I said before flames are allowed. Oh  
and sorry it's so short!! 


	3. A Kiss, A Slap And Acceptance

Chapter 3 A kiss A Slap and Acceptance. Disclaimer: The only character I own is Ally everyone else is J.K.R's! It was the next day at breakfast Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had come Down together but over Ron's stomach no one noticed the disappearance of Ginny. Someone had, as she past, yanked her into a broom cupboard of to the left of the Great hall. "I may have freedom to do things such as enjoy your company now that My father is in prison, but being sighted with a Gryffindor would ruin my Reputation!" Malfoy had briskly explained as an answer to the unasked question, "And why would I be caught dead with - Ginny already quite pissed got if Possible madder when Malfoy cut in " Do you want to go out with me!" He said Very fast then kissed her trying to convince her he was serious. Ginny pushed Him away slapped him and merely said, "yes" before leaving the cupboard. It took Malfoy a minute to realize that not only had she slapped him she had said yes. Then realizing they had not made plans of when and where to meet, he ran to Catch her "Ginny w- ' In Hogsmead first weekend meet me in the Hogs head we'll go From there. And Shoo before Ron sees you and starts asking funny questions!" as He walked back to the Slytheryn table he realized his everlasting love potion worked! Something he invented worked! What he didn't realize is that it only Took away her inhibitions, she had already liked him but didn't want to upset Ron. " Well we have a better schedule that last year. We don't have potions with The serpents anymore but sorry Ginny you have it with Malfoy. Your class must be Advanced." R&R like I said flames are acceptable for my horrid story. 


	4. The hogsmead meeting

A/n:Fear Not chapter 4 of unexpected turns is up at last enjoy!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: same old ,same old, I do NOT own Harry Potter or really much else

The Hogsmead Meeting

Both Ginny and Malfoy had waited longingly for Halloween to come, Malfoy because he was genuinely in love and Ginny because Malfoy's potion was finally setteling in fully. But finally Hallows eve had arrived. All the students 3rd year and above were lined up ready to leave, Halloween had landed on a Wednesday but because half the school population begged him, and because he had shopping to do himself Dumbledore excused the students from lessons ,all but the 1st and 2nd years that is!! Ginny had been sitting in the Hogshead for nearly an hour before Malfoy, Who was in Delvilish and Bangs, realized he was in the wrong shop,and bolted to the hogshead hopeing Ginny would still be there. when he arrived, compleatly out of breath, Ginny was sitting alone at a table in the back holding _TWO _cloaks!!

The instant he sat down Ginny said "ones an invisibility cloak for you!!" answering his unasked question.

"how did you get one of the most _exenive_ and rare items in the magicalworld and why will I need it?" malfoy asked in one breath.

"To answer your first quesion babysitting triplet boys all summer is not fun! and you'll need it because 1) theD.A is holding their first meeting of the year in here in just a few moments and 2) I am NOT sitting here all day OR risking Ron or Fred seeing us together!!!

"Point taken you don't need to yell!!"

Just then the pub's door swung open, and Ginny threw the cloak over Malfoy, just before Ron , Harry, and Hermione walked in leading a group of 23 (George is in Diagon ally Duhhhhh!)

Ron, seeing Ginny made to sit next to her

"you can't sit there!!!" Ginny said in an exasperated tone

"why not?" came Ron's reply

"because... I have a friend in Slytherin in my year who's under an invisibility cloak and she wants to be part of this without anyone knowing but me so nobody can tell her parents and so she doesn't get a howler!!!" Ginny fabricated this lie so quickly Ron actully belived it

"Ok as long as you think she's trusworthy." Ron said rather hesitantly

Ginny nodded furiously tring hard not to laugh when Malfoy muttered"Nice one Ginny!" in her earfinally calling her by her first name.

"Thanks D-Draco" she wispered back finally callling him by his first name as well

A/N Draco, Ginny, GASP!!! ooooooo what next?! read on and find out! oh and can anyone tell me how to write a profile?


	5. The Hogsmead meeting partII

A/N: 2 chapters ............. one day ooooooo what next ?! sorry I'M BORED OUT OF MY MIND!!!!!!!! As if I had one!!

Disclaimer: haven't we been over this? I own nothing especially not Harry Potter!!!!!

And now our feature presentation!!!!!

The Hogsmead Meeting Part II

The instant the meeting ended Malfoy got up to leave ,but Ginny feeling his weight leave the bench dragged him down

while muttering "people might notice, Ron doesn't care because he's been useing one for years!!!!"

"So thats how they get around after hours!"Malfoy wispered in awe

"How did Potter get one?" He asked

"From what I've been told, he inherited it from his father" Ginny snapped

"Fine, no need to snap at me!"Malfoy hissed

"Sorry"

"No problem"

both of them sat in an awkward silience until all the other students left the pub.

"D-draco"

"Yes G-ginnny"Malfoy said mocking her

"Don't mock me"Ginny snapped

"Yes Mother"Draco said once more mocking her

"You know I'm begining to stop liking you your potion didn't work!!!"Ginny said finally telling the truth

"H-how did you know about that?!"Draco muttered nervously

"Dracounis Malfoy do you really think I'm that thick?! No one else noticed but you flavored the potion and anyone whos got brains knows that kills any and all effects of any potion!!!!!You dimwit!!!!! and my drink was pumkin juice not orange juice!"

"Okay okay I get it ,no need to yell!"

"sorry ...... ummm lets go?"Ginny said half asking half begging

"Yeah .....wait a minute if my potion didn't work why are you going on this date with me!?"

"Who in their right mind would give up a date with a rich hottie like you?"

"Good point.....but you are a Weasly and the Weaslys hate the Malfoys"Draco said sounding puzzled

"I think you deserve a fair chance I mean your not your father are you? I mean the Malfoys hate the Weaslys but you still asked me out. By the way why did you do that?"

"Do what?"Draco responded slyly

"Ask me out you dimwit!!!"

"Because ,like you said, I'm diffrent"

"Call it Romeo and Juliet"They said in unison

"I just hope the endings diffrent!"Draco thought aloud

Without realizing it their converseation had carried them back to hogworts

"You better pull off the cloak so they don't think you've gone and stayed in hogsmeade"

Instead of pulling the cloak Draco pulled Ginny under it......

A/N Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn whats next find out soon!!I hope sorry it took me so long to update!!!

R&R plzzz


	6. WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!

A/N:

_I linger in the doorway_

_of alarm clocks screaming _

_monsters calling my name_

_let me stay where the wind will whisper to me_

_where the raindrops as their falling tell a story_

Sorry 'bout that I'm listening to my favorite song ever if anyone in a review can tell me the name of the song and /or the artist I'll give them a present!!!!!!!!!

WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!?

Before Ginny could cry out Draco had pulled out his wand and muttered _silenceo _and she found when she tried she could not. Draco then practically dragged her into the castle and down the stone stairs that led to Snape's dungeons but instead of entering the dungeons he went past them to his private doorm. (Because she was being dragged Ginny did not notice the door marked with her name)When they entered Ginny felt the effect of the charm wearing off and the first words out of her mouth were

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!!!???"

"I thought you might say that, that's why we came here I always sound-proof my living space. And there's no need to yell at me"Draco responded calmly , while attempting to make his ears work properly again.

"N-no need to yell? NO NEED TO YELL?? YOU JUST KID-NAPPED ME AND YOU THINK I DON'T _NEED _TO YELL!!!"

"Hold up I did NOT kid-nap you it was just an idea to scare everyone I'll stay here and you go to the library and because flich didn't see us come in everyone will think we're missing and will search everywhere for us then when they find us we'll tell them we got back before flich got out to mark us off the list except it has to be different times so they don't know we were out together!"

"Oh ........... okay"

And so the plan proceeded as it should have Ginny was sitting in the back of the library and Draco was in his doorm when panic struck Draco was found easily but it took forever for _anyone_ to even think about checking the Library in the end it was Professor Mcgonagall who found her.

"Ginny you've given us all quite a scare! I suppose you got back before flich got to the door?" she exasperatedly

"Yes"

"Well It's a good thing I found you because I've got an opportunity for you"

"what?"

"Would you like to skip up to the 6th year?"

"Sure ......... but why didn't Hermione get this opportunity?"

"Oh that girl she could have graduated in her first year but she didn't want to leave her friends behind!"

"Oh okay"

"Well because you have accepted Snape has chosen you to help him with his 4th 5th and 6th periods Monday through Friday now you must select 3 classes to eliminate "

"hmm ok I'll get rid of uummm ..................divination......... herbology..................and uummm.................. muggle studies."

"Alright then, you, as Snape's assistant get your own doorm and will share a bathroom with his male assistant "

"Which will be who?"

"I'm sorry miss Weasley but its Draco Malfoy

A/N R&R please!! Wait for the next chapter coming soon!!!


End file.
